


Asya: The Crack Whore

by Katsala



Series: Reality Ensues [2]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Catholic Character, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Not Quite An Original Character, Spitefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Anastasia ‘Asya’ Steele gets into a fight with her boyfriend after he reveals he sees her as a sexual proxy for his dead mother, and we go from there.





	Asya: The Crack Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the work of Das_Sporking.  
> The Catholic payer is sourced from usccb.org.

 

“I’m a sadist, Asya. I like to whip little brown-haired girls like you because you all look like the crack whore- my birth mother. I’m sure you can guess why.”

 

I stare at him, horrified beyond all belief. “What?”

 

“I said-“

 

“I know what you said, Christian,” I say sharply, cutting him off. I lower myself off my knees so I can sit in the crisscross position. “You said you weren’t a sadist.” It comes out more accusatory than I meant for it to.

 

“No, I said I was a Dominant. If I lied to you, it was a lie of omission. I’m sorry.” He looks briefly down at his hands.

 

I feel anger start bubbling up inside me. “So you’re admitting it. You lied to me.”

 

“Asya-“

 

“No.” I resist the urge to bite my lip. I wonder if his mother bit her lip like I do. Maybe that’s why he likes it so much, finds it so sexy. I feel sick to my stomach as I remember what Leila had said… ‘Master likes obedient ones who look like you and me. The others, all the same…all the same…’

 

“Asya, I love you. I promise, you’re helping so much just by being you. I need you, more than I need all that BDSM shit, more than anything.” He reaches out and takes my hand. “Please.”

 

Something clicks in my head. I feel like I’m floating away from my body, but I also feel more grounded, more real, than I ever have before, all at once. “That’s why you flipped out when you found out I was a virgin. You wanted me to be a whore, like her.” The words come flowing out and I can’t stop them. I don’t want to. “All those expensive gifts, the car, the books, the computer, you were just buying me. Making me into your fantasy.” I pull my hand away from his and stand up. “Well, excuse me if I don’t want to play any part in your goddamn Oedipus complex.” With that, I turn on my heel and stalk towards the elevator.

 

A grip like a steel trap closes around my wrist. I turn back and see Christian towering over me like an angry, thunderous god. “Anastasia.”

 

“Let go of me.”

 

“No. We are not done talking.”

 

“Yes, we are.” I try to wrench myself from his grasp and just wind up with pain in my wrist. “Red.”

 

He seems to get even angrier, his eyes going dark the way they always do when he wants to punish me and get off to it. “I’m warning you, Miss Steele,” he says dangerously.

 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. “Taylor!” I scream, trying to pull myself away again, frantically. I beat my fist against his chest, continuing to call for Taylor, when Christian’s fist comes up and crashes against my skull.

 

 

 

 

 

Ethan shows up to the hospital about an hour after I arrived. He tells me Ray will get here in the morning, and then holds my hand while a kind-eyed policewoman takes my statement.

 

Once that’s done, he puts me on the phone with Kate. I’m not sure if I’m grateful or upset for that gesture, but in the meantime I let Kate rant about how disgusting men are- “Not you, Elliot, go back to sleep,” she says about halfway through- and about how I can take the pick of her family’s legal team for the trial. She wants to nail Christian Grey’s ass to the wall, and for once I have no objections.

 

When I finally get off the phone, I realize that Ethan’s fallen asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs at my bedside. I smile at him fondly. 

 

At almost the same time, there’s a light knock at the room’s door. I look up and see, to my surprise, Taylor. He looks browbeaten and tired and stands awkwardly in the doorway.

 

“Hey. Come on in,” I say quietly.

 

He comes over to the foot of my bed. “I’ve been fired,” he tells me matter-of-factly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I can find another job.” His eyes fix on the bruise on the left side of my forehead. “How are you?”

 

“My wrist is fine, just a bit bruised. As for my head, the doctor said it was just a concussion, but she’s keeping me overnight for observation. All in all, I should be fine.”

 

“Not just that, Asya. Are you okay?”

 

I close my eyes and grip my thin hospital-issue bedsheet, reminded once more of how terrified I was and how used I felt. How used I still feel. Even so- looking over at Ethan, still sleeping, thinking about Kate and Ray, and even seeing Taylor now… “No. I’m not okay. But I will be.”

 

 

 

 

Six months after the trial has ended, I stand in a graveyard in Detroit, my hands full with a bouquet of lilies. Leila Williams is on my right, holding a bunch of white roses, and her friend Susannah Lombard is on Leila’s other side with an offering of pink carnations and a white wood cross. They were the only members of the ‘Sub Club’ who have elected to join me today. Kate had offered to come as well, but I turned her down. This was something us girls needed to do ourselves.

 

We stand in silence for a while, contemplating the headstone in front of us, until Susi finally speaks up. “Y’all don’t mind if I pray for her, do you? My Catholic training is kicking in.”

 

I smile. “Go ahead.”

 

Susi clears her throat. “Lord Jesus Christ, by your own three days in the tomb, you hallowed the graves of all who believe in you, and so made the grave a sign of hope that promises resurrection even as it claims our mortal bodies. Grant that our sister, Ella, may sleep here in peace until you awaken her to glory, for you are the resurrection and the life. Then she will see you face to face and in your light will see light and know the splendor of God, for you live and reign forever and ever. Amen.”

 

“Amen,” Leila says, leaning her head against Susi’s shoulder.

 

“Amen,” I say quietly.

 

Susi lays down her flowers and the cross, and Leila does the same. I take a deep breath and do the same as I read the headstone once more.

 

Ella Lis. She was twenty. She never even had a chance.

 

“Does anyone else want burgers?” Leila asks suddenly. “Because I am craving burgers.”

 

“As unhealthy as possible. Smothered in grease,” Susi adds.

 

My smile comes back in full force. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

I wave goodbye to Ella and leave her behind. Together, we let her go.


End file.
